Red Dead Redemption Easter Eggs
There are several locations in the game with Easter Eggs and References. Some of these are phrases written on walls, which are actually cheat codes. Easter Eggs *In the Tumbleweed church, the words "THE DEVIL HAS GOT INTO THAT BEAST" are scrawled on the top of the altar. Speculation on fan forums say it refers to the scrawny black horse that often spawns around Tumbleweed, oddly hitched when there is no one around, while others think this is a reference to the Dark Horse. *At the Coot's Chapel church, there is a grave marker with the name "A Cowboy Without a Name," a clear reference to the protagonist of the Dollar's Trilogy, the Man with No Name. *At the Coot's Chapel cemetery, there is a grave marker for one of the other ill fated MacFarlane Brothers, Ethan, who also did not fair too well in life. At age 19, he succumbed to very poor judgment and the listed cause was 'Never Milk A Bull'. Bonnie MacFarlane discusses her brothers in a conversation with John Marston during a trip. Never milk a bull is a reference to the film Kingpin (1996). *The town named Plainview is named after the main character in the movie There Will Be Blood (2007), Daniel Plainview. The settlement is a camp, based around several oil derricks. In There Will Be Blood, the protagonist is obsessed with oil. The man often found working in the office in Plainview also bears a striking resemblance to Daniel. *When joining a campfire, sometimes the characters will tell a story about a dueling contest that was won by a man named Red, a reference to the Red Dead Revolver protagonist. At campfires in Mexico, characters may refer to Colonel Daren or General Diego, also characters from Red Dead Revolver. *Some of the Xbox 360 Avatar Awards/Playstation Home Avatar Awards are in the form of Easter eggs hidden in chests areas in the game. For a full list of how to unlock them, see this page. *When playing free roam on Multiplayer, the music from the carnival level on ''Red Dead Revolver'' will play when the player is taking over an enemy hideout. *The grave of Elenora Riddick in the Tumbleweed cemetery can be opened by throwing a Fire Bottle at the grave marker. However, this oddity is a simple glitch, as it's the same grave that Seth digs up in "Let the Dead Bury Their Dead." *On the outskirts of Thieves' Landing, there is a small shack by the Brittlebrush Trawl that is occupied by a white prairie woman and a black man wearing an orange coat. The two of them live together. While it is still unconfirmed, this may be a hint at segregation from back in the 1900s, where it was forbidden and outlawed for a white man/woman to marry or fall in love with a black man/woman. If the couples were caught, they were hanged. This is the same place Seth uses in Undead Nightmare. *The Stranger mission "American Appetites" is perhaps a reference to The Hills Have Eyes. A man even states the hills have cannibals in them. *In towns you may hear NPC's say "Here I am" in a manner that closely resembles the final words of the sci-fi western show Firefly. *In Odd Fellow's Rest the player can find several tombstones with strange causes of death, some of which are purely humorous. **The tombstone of Peter Turner reads "He'll never dance with another", referencing the Beatles song "I Saw Her Standing There". * Sometimes, when killing an NPC, they will scream the "Wilhelm Scream." This is perhaps a homage to various Westerns as the stock sound, the Wilhelm Scream, was initially used in "The Charge at Feather River", a Western, and was commonly used in preceding Westerns. * This may also be a nod towards Indiana Jones or perhaps Star Wars. * At the back of Casa Madrugada where a Stranger side-mission is started, there is a small shooting range with various pots and vases. There are also cards that are the same as the ones used in Poker and Blackjack. When shot, they disappear in a puff of smoke or flower petals. * In the graveyard beside Blackwater Chapel, there is a grave of a man named Harrison Cherry who died in 1968 as stated on the gravestone. This would mean that the man died 51/54 years AFTER the time the game takes place. ::Apparently this could be a very elaborate Beatles reference. To wit: In 1968, Eric Clapton gave George Harrison a cherry red guitar. At the time, Harrison was 25 (1943 + 25 = 1968) and Clapton was 23 (1945 + 23 = 1968), which averages to the age of 24. That guitar had serial numbers that corresponded to a batch that had shipped from a factory in a December, with 7 being the first number in the serial. Harrison then used the guitar through many of the Beatles' most famous works. See this page for more info on the guitar. Also, Harrison apparently named the guitar 'Lucy' in homage to comedienne Lucille Ball, and this could be why Jeb Blankenship's 'love' is named Lucy. Special thanks to therealcaro at reddead.net for doing the research. * On a tombstone besides the Blackwater Chapel the name Clinton Underwood can be seen. This is a parody on the famous western-actor Clint Eastwood. * On a tombstone beside the Blackwater Chapel it reads, Orla Gaston killed by an Automobile. * At Benedict Point, as part of the Stranger side-mission "Funny Man", the writer says "Trouble with a capital T" this is making a reference to the musical "The Music Man" when in the musical the con man Harold Hill sings about trouble in town using the phrase "Trouble with a capital T" * A man in Blackwater near the bank will say "I know you; you killed me before." If you turn away and look back he will be gone. He can also be seen at Armadillo, and will always be reading a newspaper. * A man in the Armadillo Saloon can often be heard saying, "I've seen 'em! Ghost riders in the sky!". This is a reference to the 1948 country song "(Ghost) Riders In The Sky: A Cowboy Legend". * South of Repentance Rock there is a 'U' shaped trail. Above the 'U' there is a collection of Native American objects between two bushes. The purpose of these objects is currently unknown, but there are several theories. * In Blackwater, there is a building that is quite humorously named 'Althewaye Inn'. * The gang hideout "Twin Rocks" is the reappearance of the second level from Red Dead Revolver. This has been confirmed by Rockstar. * The treasure at Broken Tree may very well be a reference to the movie "The Shawshank Redemption". The climax of the movie involves a man digging for treasure near a brick wall, and underneath a large oak tree. Also, both "The Shawshank Redemption" and "Red Dead Redemption" deal with the redemption of criminals. * There a numerous glitched people found on Multiplayer Free Roam, Such as the Donkey Lady, Cow Man, Bird Man, and the nefarious Cougar man. * If roaming near Tall Trees, a rock that has an engraving of a spider can be seen. * In mission for Gaptooth Breach, one might notice that the captive Floyd Brogles is dressed in pink, this might be a reference to the English experimental rock band Pink Floyd. * Deep south in Chuparosa, a bit west of Campo Mirada, there are strange engravings in the mountains who seems to depict prarie indians. There's little known about these engravings and there's no information about how they were "meant to be easter eggs". * At the beginning of the mission John Marston and Son, Jack is reading a book and John asks him what he's reading about. Jack will reply "It's about a man who heroically revenges his father's death." This is a reference to Red Dead Revolver. OF THE GAME SPOILER ALERT (However it may also be foreshadowing John's eventual death and Jack subsequently taking revenge on Edgar Ross as a result). * OF THE GAME SPOILER ALERT In the mission where John Marston dies, John tells Jack to ride the horse away from the barn with his mother, but when you go back to the barn you see Jack standing still in the background. * In the final newspaper available in Blackwater, issue number 213 has a direct reference to WW1 as it declares that Europe is at war for unknown reasons. The article says that Germany is fighting France, Britain is fighting the Ottomans, Australia has "wisely agreed to fight Austria" and that a noble man has been killed in Sarajevo. The article continues to explain that Russia is basking in its glory and that Poland has complained about its "appalling" neighbours. It even bears reference to propaganda, as it says that politicians and monarchs have told the public that it will be over by Christmas. * OF THE GAME SPOILER ALERT Also in this issue are references to the retirement of Edgar Ross and also that Harold MacDougal has "turned savage" and also that Seth Briars has finally found some gold. Furthermore, it notes the death of Irish, and states that Abraham Reyes has become a tyrant. It appears that all of these easter eggs are only available after game completion, showing the futures (particularly if they achieved redemption or damnation) of many main characters after the death of John Marston. * As WWI started in July, that would put the season as Summer. It is strange then that Tall Trees is still covered in snow, as well as the far north of the region still experiencing snowfall. This may be because Tall Trees experiences frequent cold temperatures due to it's setting in the mountains.Of course not all parts of the world are sunny and warm during the summer. * Alert It can be noticed that Zombie Marston in Undead Nightmare stands sideways with an arm cocked out when he is left to stand idle. This is the same position John Marston is standing in before he dies, after being shot and dropping his pistol. Cheats and Cheat Glitches *Cheats are on the bottom right corner of each newspaper . *In the hay loft in the upper part of the barn in the Marston Ranch, the words "Oh My Son My Blessed Son" are in white paint on the wall. This is the cheat code to change John Marston to Jack Marston. *In the destroyed building where you discover the second map fragment in Aztec Gold, the words "I DON'T UNDERSTAND IMNFINITY" are on the inside wall. This is a cheat which grants the player unlimited Dead Eye. *In Barranca, writing on the wall says "You think you tough, mister?" This is the cheat to unlock all gang outfits. *In the chicken coop in Nosalida, there is white writing on the wall reading "IT'S MY CONSTITUTIONAL RIGHT." This is the cheat code to Gun Set 1. It is also a reference to Carl Johnson the protagonist of GTA San Andreas, when killing multiple people Carl will sometimes say "Its my constitutional right, bitch!". * On the back of a deserted shack under MacFarlane's Ranch, near the shoreline there is black writing that reads, "I am one of those famous fellas." This writing is the cheat for maximum fame. The place is called "The Old Bacchus Place" located south of Macfarlane's Ranch and is ironically not abandoned, and is well known for the interracial couple that can be found there (See easter eggs for speculation about the couple). * In Sepulcro, inside a broken mausoleum the cheat "HUMILITY BEFORE THE LORD" can be found. This cheat reduces the player's fame to zero. * In Plata Grande, the phrase "The root of all EVIL, we thank you!" can be found scrawled on the wall inside the mine tunnel. Activating this cheat will add $500 each time it's used. * On Benedict Pass bridge, there is carved writing saying "They sell souls cheap here." This writing can be seen in the launch trailer and is a cheat. Activating this cheat will decrease the player's bounty . es:Easter_Eggs_y_mitos Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Cheats Category:Gameplay Category:Speculation